QAF Season 6
by 00darkangel18
Summary: After seven long year of being separated Justin came back to Pittsburgh to see Brian again, he will now have to face the real threat on their relationship "Michael's love for Brian."
1. Chapter 1

After a busy and hard day on his agency Brian seems to be out of himself, every employee can recognize that there is something wrong with him but no one dares to ask him even Cynthia and Theodor. Ted decided to call Brian's old and dearest best friend Michael and ask him to come over and talk to Brian. "He looks like shit! I think he really needs to talk to someone." Ted tells to Michael. "Okay, I'll be there" Michael replied. After 30 minutes Michael arrived at the agency and went to Brian's office "hey!" Michael's greeting to Brian. "Hey! What brings you here?" Brian asks. "Nothing I just wanted to see if you're okay" Michael replied. Brian replied with his favorite facial expression "I'm perfectly fine, I'm fabulous." "Okay then let's go out to Babylon after work. It's has been a long time since we hang out together. I just miss the old times" Michael uttered. Brian knew that he cannot say no to Michael, he can't say anything that can excuse him from his best-friend's invitation so he just replied "okay! I'll see you then."

(At the Babylon)

As usual Babylon is the best place to be. Everyone can see hot guys dancing at making out at the dance floor. Everyone was having a really good time except for one. Brian just standing in a corner he might never admit it but it seems like something really important is missing; it seems that everything has totally changed. Then Michael came to ask Brian for them to dance.

"Ben and I are having some issues right now!" Michael's opened up.

"What is it all about? Are you going to have a divorce?" Brian asked.

Michael answer with a sad face "no it's just we have to settle things on our own, but we cannot do that if we live together. So I have decided to look for a place to stay for some time."

"You've been together for years and now you're telling me that you want to move out just because you have to settle some issues regarding your relationship. Where you going to stay now? To your mother's house?" Brian seems so disappointed with Michael decisions.

"That's why I wanted to ask if it is okay for me to stay on your place, just for a couple of days"

Brian was about to say no when he saw sadness on Michael's face so he answered "okay fine but just for a week okay?"

Michael's showed a smile and thanks Brian.

Brian and Michael got really drunk and high with drugs. And they called Ted to bring them to Brian's loft.

(Brian's loft)

"This is the best night of my fucking, pathetic life. Well of course after my wedding with Ben. Can I use your shower? I really stink" Michael uttered.

Brian just gave him a smile and say "well you're living here for now so do whatever you wanted to do just make sure to keep the toilet and shower clean after you use it or I'll kick your ass out!"

After Michael had a shower he heard Brian talking. "You know I loved you, I always have, and I always will!" Michael was about to say something "I already know that…." Then he saw Brian looking at Justin's drawing of him, the first drawing he made for Brian where he was lying on his bed naked.

"You say something Mickey?" Brian asks.

"When is Justin coming back?" Michael look at Brian he feels some kind of jealous because those are the things that Brian used to say to him but now he's saying it to Justin. He can feel that Brian really mean those words now more than before.

Brian just gave him a smile and lay down on bed. Michael sits on the corner of the bed looking at Brian. He knows that there is something wrong but as usual Brian doesn't want anybody to know how he really feels. So he gave Brian a kiss and hugs him then Brian opened up what he really feels.

"It had been exactly seven fucking years!" Michael got confused on what Brian is talking about but he decided to keep his mouth shut and just listen to Brian. "Seven years after he decided to go to New York and have a great career." Michael then realized he was talking about Justin and the reason that he seems out of nowhere this day is because that is exactly the same day when Justin left him.

"For years I've been waiting for him to come back and be with me again but I think he's already having the best time of his life there. I stop calling him and cut off all the communications we have had, thinking that one day I might forget how that little twat change me and how much I really love him. I have decided to forget about him five years ago but I think I don't have my luck."

Brian showed him his drawers and Michael was so surprised to see plenty of plane tickets that Brian bought to go to New York. Brian continues talking "I was planning to give him a visit but then I realized that when I do that I might never have the courage and strength to let him go again."

Michael cannot find the words that can make his best friend feel better so he just told Brian to go to sleep and that everything is going to be fine. While lying on Brian's bed Michael feels really jealous, he never thought that Brian really love Justin this much that it can make Brian Kinney really miserable. Then they both fell asleep. At the middle of the night Brian woke up and realized that Michael is there he always thought that every time he has someone on his bed it could have been Justin. So he decided to give Michael a hug. When he was about to close his eyes he saw Justin standing outside his bedroom looking at him and giving him a smile. He closed his eyes and Justin disappeared that might be the effect of having too much alcohol and drugs so he decided to go back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

As Brian woke up with a severe headache from last night's party at the Babylon and found out that Michael already left the loft for his comic bookstore. He doesn't even have the strength to get up on his bed and just decided to go back to sleep, good thing that he is the boss on his own agency so he can go to the office and skip on it whenever he wants.

After a couple of hours he was awaken by a call on his door. He gets up on his bed put on his pants and answers the door and finds Daphne waiting for his door to open. He greeted the lady with a smile "hi Daphne, it's a surprise to see you here you look very beautiful today. What can I do for you?"

"Thanks Brian, so where is he?" Daphne asks.

Brian got really confused on what Daphne is talking about "where's who?"

Daphne got surprised with his answer "Justin! He called yesterday and told me that he's coming home last night and told me to meet him here, he wanted to surprised you and that you are the first one that he wanted to see."

Brian suddenly realized that moment when he saw Justin last night looking at him. He tells himself that it can't be true; it was just a dream or the result of being too drunk and too high from last night. "I don't know are you sure he came here?"

"Yes Brian, of course I'm sure, he was so excited to see you though he told me that you haven't answered any of his call and e-mails for the last five years. He badly wanted to see you."

After couple of hours in chatting with Brian and waiting for Justin to arrive Daphne decided to go back to his house "Brian, I should go now, maybe he made some changes regarding his trip and I'm sure he'll call me about that. Thanks for letting me stay here for a while and it was nice talking to you again. I'll give you a call whenever I hear something about him."

Brian gave him a smile and said "okay take care Daphne, be sure to inform me when he visits you or at least say hello for me!" Brian gave Daphne a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm sure he'll talk to you, there's no one in here he ever wanted to be with again. You take care" Daphne said goodbye.

When Daphne left his loft Brian still thinking of what happened last night. He cannot believe that it might be true that he saw Justin on his place last night.

(Two days later)

Brian and the rest of the gang Michael, Thed and Emmet are having their breakfast on the diner being served with Debbie.

Michael: So Brian, are you ready for our trip tomorrow?

Emmet: Where are you going?

Thed: New York they go there every year.

Debbie: What the fuck? Are you going to visit Justin? Make sure to say hi for me and tell him that we all miss him here and that we're waiting for him to come back.

Brian: We're not going to visit him there. I have other plans on my own.

Debbie: What, fucking with some new guys?

Michael: We will go there to attend a convention for comic readers, they do that every year.

Debbie: You should at least give Sunshine a visit, I know that he misses you so much and I also knew that you feel the same way for him.

Brian just gave her his favorite reaction and continues drinking his coffee. Everyone decided to have another topic before Brian get mad. Though everyone knew that Debbie was right about what Brian feels.

"Hi everyone!" a very sweet and familiar voice shocked the gang on the diner. It was Justin with Daphne and a hot guy that probably same as Justin's age. Everyone stand up to give Justin a hug and kiss except for Brian he just remains sitting there, not giving even a glance on Justin.

Debbie: How are you Sunshine? I'm so happy to see you again.

Emmet: Good to see you baby.

Thed: You look great.

Michael: Welcome home Justin. We are all happy to see you again. When did you arrive? You should've told us so we can pick you up.

Justin: I arrived the other night. I'm sorry I have to fix some things that's why I haven't informed you.

Justin look at Brian and give a smile "hi Brian! Aren't you happy to see me? How are you?"

Brian gave him a look, stand up and give Justin a short hug. "I'm okay, and you?"

Justin lost his smile and said "I'm fine too thanks for asking"

After Justin responded Brian turn back and go back to his sit. Then there was a silence between everyone. They all knew how much these two people waited for them to see each other again, until Debbie breaks the silence "why the hell are we all standing here, let's go back to your seat and I'm sure Justin has so much more to say."

Justin: Everybody this is Kurt my roommate in New York, he is also an artist.

The guy gave everyone a smile and greeted them "Hi everyone! Finally I have the chance to meet all of you. Justin always tells me stories about all of you it seems like I already know you personally."

Everyone introduces themselves with Kurt. When it comes to Brian's turn to meet him Brian just gave him a smile and decided to leave "I have to go, I forgot I have plans before lunch. Nice to meet you and it was nice to seeing you again Justin."

But before he left Michael yells to him "hey don't forget our trip tomorrow, better pack up your things now!" Brian wave his hand as a signal that he heard what Michael said.

Justin: Why are you going somewhere?

Michael: Yeah to a convention for comic readers, you know it's not really Brian's thing but he always go with me for five years.

Justin: Sure he's your best-friend; he will do everything that can make you happy. Where's that convention again?

Michael gave a silence before he answered "New York!"

Justin seems so disappointed hearing where Brian is going "you go to New York every year for five years? Brian never told me about that. Well he cut off our communications five years ago so I don't think he wanted me to know. You should've at least told me so I can show you around the City."

Everyone looks at Justin's face and they can see how sad and disappointed he is hearing that Brian manages to go to New York with Michael and never gave him a single visit. No one dares to talk even Debbie was very silent. Then, Justin say goodbye to everyone. He left the diner without giving a smile to everyone.

That night Justin decided to go to Brian's loft to have some talk and tell him how much he misses him. He still got the key so there's no problem getting in at Brian's place. When he got in there's no one home and he decided to have a look on their love nest. Brian managed to keep all things in order the way he left it. Suddenly all the memories that they both have came back onto his mind, from the first night that Brian brought him there and fuck his brains, when Brian allows him to stay after running away from his father and mother, how Brian kicked him out when he forgot to set the alarm that causes the loft to get robbed, all the memories came back to him that makes him smile and shed a tears at the same time. He gave himself a walk into Brian's bedroom and again all the good memories came back. He saw a picture frame of Brian and Michael on the side table and he somehow felt a little jealous he took the frame and have a look on Brian and Michael's pictures that's the time when he realizes that it covers his drawing for Brian. After a couple of minute someone open the loft's door he thought that might be Brian so he stand up and get out of the bedroom. He was surprised to see that it wasn't Brian, its Michael with his luggage for their trip tomorrow.

Michael: Hi Justin! I didn't know that you're here.

Justin: Yeah I just wanted to see and talk to Brian but he's not here.

Michael: Maybe he's still at his office or at Babylon.

Justin: Yeah! I can see that you're ready for your trip tomorrow. Just take care and enjoy.

Michael: Thanks! I also brought some of my stuff that I can you while I'm staying here.

Justin: You stay here?

Michael: Yeah! Ben and I are having issues right now so I have to look for a place to stay while trying to settle things on myself. Good thing Brian agreed for me to stay here.

Justin: Why not? I told you he will do everything that can make you happy. Well I should go now. I have to show Kurt around the Pittsburg. Enjoy your trip. Bye!

Justin walks out of the loft with a sad face. He feels really weird that Michael and Brian are living together now and all the things between the two are getting better. Michael walks into the bedroom to put some of his stuff when he saw their picture frame on Brian's bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Justin decided to bring Kurt to Babylon so he invited Emmet and Ted to join them. After seven long years Justin is now standing in front of Babylon where everything has started that changed his life and heart forever. The group has decided to enter the club and Justin was amazed that it remains the same as what it looks like every time he pictures out the place on his mind. Kurt was also surprised with the place.

Kurt: this place is so fucking hot than what you have told me.

Justin: I know! This is the best place to have fun and unwind after our hard work in New York.

Kurt: That's right we deserved to have a break and enjoy. Let's fuck our brains out partying here.

Justin smiles knowing that Kurt enjoys the place, but somehow feels weird because he can't help but think of Brian.

While enjoying the dance floor, Emmet pulls of Justin and excuses him from Kurt. Due to his curiosity Emmet can't help but to ask Justin, "is he your new boyfriend? How long you've been together?"

Justin: he's not my boyfriend; we've been friends since I came to New York he helped me a lot but we're just friend just like Brian and Michael.

Emmet: Oh I see! You know since you left Brian changed a lot. He's not the usual Brian that we all know but still the arrogant and "I don't give a shit man." He became a very lonely man, he just come to work all day and it very rare that he came here and picked up some hot guys. I think he really loves you.

Justin: I think he's doing fine. Michael's always there to look after him, besides if he really misses me he will never cut off all the communications we have and at least give me a visit there.

Emmet: I think he has an explanation for doing that. But believe me he loves you and don't you dare get jealous with his friendship with Michael.

Justin just gave him a smile and decided to go back to Kurt on the dance floor. Emmet and Ted saw how sad Justin is.

Ted: I am very sorry for him that Brian just let him go.

Emmet: yeah but I think he's doing just right.

Ted: I'm still hoping they find their way back into each other. We all know how much they really love each other.

Emmet: yeah you're right with that.

When the two was about to continue their conversation regarding Brian and Justin, Brian came with Michael.

Emmet: Hey you're here.

Brian: Sure I own this place, remember. I need to have a good time after having three boring days with Michael in that childish convention.

Michael: yeah right! He decided to stay in his room for three days. So I see you two are having a good time together.

Ted: No we're here to show Kurt around his with Justin at the dance floor.

After hearing that Brian orders a drink and tries to find Justin in the crowded dance floor. He managed to see him dancing and laughing with Kurt. Michael look at Brian's face and he can see that Brian was about to explode with jealousy.

Michael: I think we should have a dance!

Brian: I don't think so. I'm not in the mood for a dance.

Michael: please!

Brian: look Mickey I already gave you a favor by going to New York. What makes you think I'll give you another one?

Michael: Well you said you wanted to have a good time right? I'm sure dancing will make you feel good. Unless you wanted to avoid something or someone.

Brian knew what Michael is talking about so just to hide his jealous towards Justin dancing with Kurt he decided to go for it. Michael pulls Brian on the dance floor near where Justin and Kurt are dancing. When they reach the place where Justin and Kurt dances Michael suddenly approached Justin.

Michael: Hey Justin!

Justin: Hey you're back!

Michael: Maybe we should have a change of partner! What do you think Brian?

Brian: I don't think so Mickey! Can't you see they're having a good time!

Kurt: No! I think that is a very good idea!

Michael: See! Okay you (pointing on Brian) will dance with him (Kurt) and Justin and I will dance together.

Everyone got surprised with what Michael says, but they don't have any time to disagree because Michael already pushed Justin away from Kurt and Brian. Looking so awkward Kurt and Brian dances together. Brian tries to have a glance where Mickey and Justin are dancing and he noticed that the two are having a very serious talk. He can see through Justin's facial expression that there is something wrong going on between the two, until Kurt breaks the silence.

Kurt: So Brian Kinney!

Brian: just call me Brian.

Kurt: ok, this is the first time that I have been able to look at you face and ….

Brian: what you think I'm gorgeous?

Kurt: hahaha Justin was right, you're so confident with yourself. I just think I already saw you I just can't remember when and where.

Brian: oh maybe in your dreams. (Smiles)

Kurt: (Laughs) wait now I remember. I saw you in New York…

Justin: (Pulls Kurt) we have to go now.

Kurt: What I thought were going to party all night.

Justin: well I'm not in the mood anymore, if you want you can stay but I won't.

Kurt: No I'm coming with you. Bye Brian, see you!

Brian shocked on what happened he went straight to Mickey.

Brian: What the fuck happened?

Michael: nothing we were just talking and then he got really mad.

Brian: what did you tell him?

Michael: I told you it was nothing, now can we change the topic I don't want to ruin my night let's just continue having a good time.

Brian: well you have a good time on your own.

Brian got really irritated with Michael so he decided to go out of the club and go home.

Justin didn't tell Kurt what happened on the dance floor. He never talks the whole time they travel back to their place and go directly to his room. In his room Justin was looking at his new drawing which he wanted to give to Brian, it was a drawing of a heart that has been separated too long but still finds their way back into each other. Then he remembered what Michael told him on the dance floor.

(flashback)

Michael: why did you have to come back?

Justin: why not? This is my home and I really missed everyone here.

Michael: bullshit! I know why you are here you want to get Brian back.

Justin: is there any problem with that? We love each other.

Michael: after you left him to have a great career in New York? Well, if you think that he misses you and loves you the way you have for him sorry Justin but you're just fooling yourself. I see how his life falls apart after you leave and now that everything is alright with him you wanted to come back and be with him again, for what? to hurt him again?

Justin: you have no rights to tell me what to do, he can decide if he will take me back or not, it's out of your fucking business so would you mind if you just fucked off and stay out of it?

Michael: Sorry Justin but I won't let that happen. Anything that relates to Brian is my fucking business.

Justin: and who do you think you are to decide for him?

Michael: and who do you think Brian will choose from the two of us? He never visited you in New York but still able to go with me there every year.

Justin got really pissed hearing those words to Michael and that's the time that he asked Kurt for them to leave the club. (end of flashback)

Justin realizes that Michael is right Brian will never choose him over Michael, that's the time the he breaks down crying while hugging his painting until he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

On Brian's loft Michael starts to pack-up his things because Brian only agrees that he can stay there for a week in the middle of was he is doing Brian came from work.

Brian: Mickey, what are you doing?

Michael: packing up my things you said I can only stay here for a week, remember?

Brian: You and Ben are okay now?

Michael: no, but I will find a new place to stay, I know you don't want me to stay here for long especially after what happened between me and Justin at the Babylon.

Brian: can you please stop being such a drama queen Mickey you know you can stay here as long as you want.

Michael: Really? Thanks Brian (gives Brian a hug), but I need a place where I can put my stuff. Can I use that empty drawer?

Brian: what drawer?

Michael: the bottom drawer beside your bed. I have noticed you never place anything there, so I guess I can use it.

Brian: (realizes that Michael is referring to Justin's drawer) sorry Mickey but you can use any drawers that you wanted except for that one.

Michael: but why?

Brian: because I don't want you to use it, I will make space to my other drawers for you. (Walks towards the bed)

Michael: okay, thanks.

Justin visits her mom and Tuck. Jennifer and Tuck are going serious with their relationship and Justin is very happy knowing that there is someone who takes care of his mom and Molly the whole time he's in New York.

Jen: hi Justin! I'm so happy to see you again. How are you?

Justin: I'm fine mom. So everything is alright between you and Tuck?

Jen: actually yes! And we have decided to get married.

Justin: you guys are getting married? Aren't your too old for that kind of stuff?

Jen: (slapped Justin) what the fuck do you mean by that? Yes we're planning to get married, any problem with that?

Justin: (smiled) I think you really spend too much time with Debbie you start getting her personality. When is the big day?

Jen: yeah she's so funny I always have a great time whenever I'm with her. Two weeks from now. You can invite all your friends especially Brian, he really helped me a lot when you're in New York. He help me find clients so that I can sell houses, he even offered to help to pay for Molly's school.

Justin just gave her a nod. Jen never dare to ask what's going on between those two boys. She was so happy to see Justin again and she doesn't want to make Justin mad.

(at the diner)

Everyone (Brian, Ted, Emmet and Debbie) was having a great time having their breakfast when Justin arrived with Kurt. He greeted everyone and the all smiled and greeted them back. Then he tells the good news.

Justin: well unfortunately my mom and Tuck have decided to get married so she wanted me to invite all of you, especially you Brian, she told me everything and thank you for taking care of them.

Brian: that's nothing but you really don't expect me to be there aren't you?

Debbie: what? Jen wanted you to be there. We're all going.

Brian: not me.

Debbie: (changed the topic) so why don't you tell us about your adventure in New York Sunshine. I am so excited to hear what's happened to you.

Justin: (smiled) well at first it was very hard, I don't have the experience needed to have my own exhibit so I have to look for a job to pay for my place and food. Would you believe that I even entertain the thought of being a hustler there? (Brian gives him a very mean look) But thanks to Kurt I managed to cope up with all the loneliness and hardships. He helped me to have self-confidence, I owe him my life. Without him maybe I end up in the street.

Everybody looks shocked on what Justin said. They all thought that Sunshine was having a good time in New York. Justin said goodbye to them because he needs to help his mom for her wedding. When they are about to leave he saw Kurt whispered to Brian's ear. When they get out of the diner he ask Kurt what did he told Brian and the boy replies that is was nothing. They continued walking away from the diner.

Jen, Tuck, Debbie, Daphne, Kurt and Justin are so busy preparing for the wedding when Kurt receives a phone call.

Kurt: Justin sorry but I have to go. I have to meet a friend.

Justin: but I'm you only friend here.

Kurt: well I met some. (smiles)

Justin: and when are you planning to introduce me to your newly found friend?

Kurt: actually you already know him. It's Brian Kinney. (walks away)

Justin was confused about what Kurt told him; there are lots of things playing on his mind now, how can this possibly happening that his best-friend and boyfriend are going out together maybe even fuck each other. Knowing Brian he will fuck whoever he wants without any questions asked but to do it with his best-friend feels weird for Justin. Kurt knew how much he loves Brian and now he's going out with him, he feels betrayed and that both of them doesn't care how he feels.

Brian: so what do you want to talk about?

Kurt: I want to see it!

Brian: What my cock?

Kurt: sorry but I'm not interested with that, I mean the drawings.

Brian: I don't know what you are talking about.

Kurt: of course you do, Justine's drawing that you bought from his previous exhibits in New York. Don't deny it, I know you were there every time he has his art shows and you make sure to buy the best creation he has.

Brian caught off guard on what Kurt says to him so they both ride into his car and went to the house that he bought before Justin accepts his marriage proposal. He showed him Justin's drawings that hang on the walls of their palace.

Kurt: wow you really have a great taste when it comes to choosing art.

Brian: well I only choose what I want and what I think is the best.

Kurt: (laugh) I can see that. I'm sure Justin will be very happy knowing that you have his work.

Brian: I don't think he needs to know. After all it might destroy your relationship with him.

Kurt: (laugh) how I wish we are in a relationship, but were not and we will never be. We both knew who he really wants. Look, he really loves you it doesn't change after all these years. I think you also love him until now. Sorry but I don't believe on what Michael told Justin that you are totally over him and that you don't love him anymore. Look what both of you need is to throw away you prides and just go on what you really feels.

For the first time Brian cannot find any words to defend himself from Kurt. Looking with all the drawings hanging on the wall he realized that Kurt was right his love for Justin never changed, he really wants to be with Justin again and he promised himself that he will do anything just to get him back.

After a very long conversation they both decided to go back.

Another Saturday night so everyone has decided to go to Babylon again. Everyone was there Brian, Michael, Emmet, Ted, Kurt and Justin. Brian tries to talk to Justin but he always turn him down or Michael will interfere between them, so Kurt made his way for Brian and Justin be together again.

Kurt: Hey, listen everyone I want to challenge Brian?

Brian: what kind of bet?

Kurt: we will drink all this alcohol and the first one to stop lose.

Brian: and what's the deal?

Kurt: if I win you have to attend on Justin mom's wedding. If you win you can have anything that you want.

Brian: anything?

Kurt: yes! That's what I said.

Brian: (smiled) okay if I win Justin will spend the whole weekend with me.

Justin: that's bullshit. That's your game I'm out of it.

Kurt: common Justin these was just for fun and remember your mom really wants him to be there on her wedding day.

Justin: fuck! Okay just make sure you win.

Brian and Kurt have all the attention of everyone. They started to drink and drink all the alcohol in front of them and before they finished the last shot Kurt decided to quit and started to act that his really drunk. Everyone was shouting that Brian wins the game.

Brian: I won! So Justin you have to be ready because you'll be mine again for the whole week and don't worry I will attend to your mom's wedding.

Justin just walked out and went to the dance floor leaving Kurt and Brian.

Kurt: you now have your chance to win him back again. Don't waste it!

Brian: I won't! Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was having their breakfast on the diner including Brian, Michael, Debbie, Emmet and Ted. They are all laughing talking about what happened last night at the Babylon.

Debbie: what the fuck! How I wish I have seen Sunshine's face when you won that bet against Kurt.

Emmet: actually he was a bit disappointed. I can see it on his face.

Ted: Maybe because he wants Kurt to win so Brian will have no choice but to go to his mom's wedding.

Michael: yeah right! It is obvious that Kurt let him win, but tell me you can't be serious about that.

Brian: about what?

Michael: that you wanted to spend the whole week with Justin.

Debbie: why not? He asked for it.

Brian: yeah! Your mom was right and besides you know me I never said anything that I don't mean.

Ted: and he always gets what he wants, no one can stop him.

Brian just gave Ted a smile before he take a sip on his coffee, while Michael decided to leave the diner. While everyone was having a good time talking Justin and Kurt arrived with the wedding invitations. He greeted everyone with a smile except for Brian. He started giving everyone their invitations only to found out that Brian's invitation was missing.

Brian: Where's mine?

Justin: I don't know! I'm sure I have all your invitations together.

Kurt: Oh maybe you left it at home. I'm sure there it's not a problem if you come to Brian's place to give it. (Kurt smiles because he's the one who separates Brian's invitation for the others.)

Justin: no need Brian will never attend anyway.

Brian: I told you I'm going, but I want to see my invitation first.

Justin: oh common you're not comfortable going to a party like that and besides if you're really coming you are welcome even without an invitation.

Brian: I want to see it or I will tell your mom that you don't want me to go. I'll wait for you on my loft this evening maybe around seven.

Justin: okay fine! Bye everyone I really have to go now I have to take my mom out for a lunch later.

Brian: see you!

Everyone was smiling looking at Brian's expression. Kurt also gave him a smile and Brian knows what it means. Everyone have decided to finish their food so they can go to their work, but Debbie stopped Brian. When everyone was gone Debbie started the conversation.

Debbie: What the fuck are you doing?

Brian: what?

Debbie: That! Are you trying to play around with Sunshine again?

Brian: no!

Debbie: then what?

Brian: Nothing I just wanted to see my invitation. I don't see anything wrong with that.

Debbie: Okay then you can have a look at my invitation. It's all the same.

Brian: It's not mine.

Debbie: and what about that bet?

Brian: why do you have so many questions? You know I really have to go, I'm late for work.

Debbie: (laugh) I think you're just trying to win him back again. I knew it you still love Sunshine after all these years. Well I just want you to know you have my full support on that.

Brian just gave him a smile and decided to leave. He keeps on smiling while driving and until he arrived in his office. Everyone was so amazed seeing Brian in a good mood. They never saw him this happy. He even greeted his entire employee with a smile. When he enters his office Cynthia followed him.

Cynthia: Brian you have a dinner meeting tonight with our new client at seven.

Brian: I can't tell them I'm busy and we have to reschedule the meeting.

Cynthia: but you are the one who set the day with them last week.

Brian: I told you tell them I can't face them tonight. I have a very important meeting with my most special client. (smiles)

Cynthia: but…

Brian: no more but Cynthia. You don't want me to be in a bad mood right?

Cynthia: Okay! You're the boss.

Early that night Brian didn't waste any time in his office. He was so excited that Justin will come into his place, then he realized that Michael can come anytime to spoil his moment with Justin, so he decided to call his friend to ask what time is he coming home.

Brian: I have to know because I have a visitor coming tonight.

Michael: (laugh) another random guy to fuck? Okay you can have the whole night I will spend the evening with my mom.

Brian: okay! Bye!

Brian prepared and waited for Justin to arrive, he even took a shower to make sure that he looks fresh. Then a knocked on his door makes his heart beats faster. He opened the door only to found out that it was Ted.

Ted: you want me to come in?

Brian: what the fuck are you doing here?

Ted: well I need you to sign these papers.

Brian: Fuck you Ted! I have no that for that right now so can you please get the fuck out of here.

Ted was about to say something when Brian slams the door closed. When Brian was about to take a sit on his sofa he heard another call from his door.

Brian: I told you get the fuck out of my place. I can sign those papers tomorrow at the office.

Then he saw Justin standing there. His heart beats more faster seeing his Sunshine, then Justin gave him his invitation.

Brian: I'm sorry I thought it was Ted.

Justin: no worries. I just bring you your invitation just like what you want.

Brian look into Sunshine's eyes and give him a smile. He waited for so long for this moment to happen, Justin standing in front of him. He was about to say something when Justin decided to leave.

Justin: I just wanted to give it to you. I have to go now I promised Daphne to give her a visit tonight.

Brian: but you just arrived, come in let me get you something.

Justin: sorry but I really have to go now.

Brian: you want me to call Daphne and tell her that you will be late? Come on let's just talk.

Justin have decided to stay for a while after all Brian will do anything just to get what he wants. They both decided to seat on Brian's sofa. Brian get something for them to drink.

Justin: So what do you want to talk about?

Brian: anything! Tell me about you adventure in New York.

While drinking Justin tell everything that happened to him in New York. All the hardships that he went through and all the things that he needs to overcome before he was able to have a great career.

Brian: sorry I wasn't there to help you.

Justin: it's alright you don't have to. You don't have any obligations to help me.

After hearing that Brian just don't know what to say because in his mind he should've done something to help his Sunshine, after several hours talking Justin have decided to leave.

Justin: I think I really have to go now Daphne might get mad.

Brian: Okay thanks for coming,

Justin: no worries. Bye.

When Justin was about to step out of the door Brian stopped him.

Brian: wait?

Justin: What you forget something?

Brian: No… Actually yes.

Justin: What is it?

Brian: this…

Brian gave Justin a kiss on the lips. Justin was trying to push him away but Brian was so determined on what he was doing. Justin kisses him back. That kiss shows how much the missed each other. Brian closes the door and they both started to take off each other's clothes. They walk straight into the bed without letting go of each others lips. It was a very hot and passionate kiss. Then they kiss each others bodies seem like they wanted to taste the food that they have waited several years to eat. Then Justin turns around to let Brian fuck him. He reaches a condom besides Brian's bed and gave it to him.

Brian: I don't need that!

Justin: what are you talking about?

Brian: I want to take a risk. I want to feel being inside you without using that.

Justin: But Brian…

Brian: no more buts. I really wanted to do this. I have never done this before not because I am afraid that I might get a decease or what but because I haven't found anyone that I am willing to do it, but you.

Justin was so surprised on what Brian said, in his mind he wanted to say that he also waited for this moment, but he had decided to keep quiet and let Brian do what he wants. It was a very passionate sex and they both enjoyed it without letting go of each other's lips and hugging each other so tight that they don't want to let go and how they wish that this night never ends.

After the hot sex Brian fell asleep on Justin's chest. Justin look at him and run his fingers into Brian's hair. He was so happy being with him again but he remembered what Michael told him. He slowly put Brian's head out of his chest, he gets out of the bed and put on his clothes. He look at Brian again with a smile, he left a note on the table then decided to leave.

Next morning Brian woke up and tried to look for Justin then he saw the note on the table saying:

"_What happened last night is a mistake. You have your new life now and I have mine. Let's just pretend that this thing didn't happened."_

At the wedding of Jen and Tuck, everyone can notice that Justin was trying to avoid Brian. Every time Brian will try to talk to him he will always turn him down. During the exchange of vows Brian was staring at Justin seems like he was making his own promises on his mind. Whenever Kurt caught him doing that he always tried to look away. After the ceremony everyone went straight to the reception. It was a simple celebration but full with Jen and Tuck's friends. At the presidential table Justin stand up and give his message for the newly wed.

Justin: Mom I wish you all the best in life that you can have. Thank you for taking care of me and Molly, now you don't have worry about us anymore, we just want you to be happy because you deserved it. And for you Tuck, please take care of our mom and don't you do anything that can make her cry or I will make sure that you'll regret it for the rest of your life. Cheers to both of you, may you have a happy and best life.

Everyone was very serious listening to Justin's message. It was very simple yet a very meaningful message that shows how much he loves his mom.

Brian still tries to talk to Justin but he was not interested talking to him so Brian decided to go back into his sit beside Debbie. The old lady can figure out what's on Brian's mind without asking him, but knowing Debbie's personality he can't help but to spill out what's on her mind.

Debbie: what's wrong between the two of you?

Brian: Nothing!

Debbie: that's not what I can see, you are trying to reach out on him but he keeps on avoiding you.

Brian: well what's the point of asking if you already know what's happening.

Debbie: What did you do to him?

Brian: what? Nothing!

Debbie: Brian you can tell me what happened, you know I am always willing to listen.

Brian: Okay! Remember the time when he delivered my invitation? Something happened between us.

Debbie: That's not new, you fucked him.

Brian: that was not just a fuck we made love. Then when I woke up I see this. Just want to ask him about this.

Debbie read the note that Justin left before he leaves Brian's loft. And before she can say something Brian walked out to get something to drink. Debbie feels really sorry for him, he can't figure out what's wrong with Justin.

Everyone was dancing in pairs Jen and Tuck, Justin and Kurt, Ted and Emmet, Michael and Debbie. Everyone was having a good time except for Brian, he was just standing in one corner until Daphne approached him and ask for a dance. Brian have decided to say yes. While dancing it was so obvious that Daphne was trying to pull Brian near Justin and Kurt's place. Daphne approached them and ask to have an exchange of partner but Justin said no.

Brian: why are you scared?

Justin: no! Why should I?

Brian: well it obvious that you are trying to avoid me.

Justin: I just don't have anything to say to you, that's it.

Brian: I know! Maybe it's because you're scared that when you come close to me you might fall in love with me again.

Justin: fuck you! Don't flatter yourself too much.

Brian: then I don't see any reason for you not to dance with me.

When Justin decided to say yes Daphne went straight to the man who's in charge in playing the music.

The two were dancing when suddenly the music stops and then a very familiar song started to play. It was the same song that they have during Justin's prom night. Brian looks him into the eyes and then asks.

Brian: can you close your eyes?

Justin: what for?

Brian: I want you to feel comfortable. Just want you to go back to the time when we are happy together, even just for tonight or even just until the music stops.

Justin was so surprised on Brian's request and then he close his eyes and think of the time when they are still together. Brian never let Justin out of his sight, he hold him as if he doesn't want to let go anymore. On their mind everything and everyone started to disappear, it seems like they are the only couple there. Then they started to own the whole floor, everyone stops dancing and started to watch them. They are so happy to see both of them together again. Debbie even shed a tears due to overwhelming happiness. They started to hold each other much closer and tighter, no one wants to let go. And just before the song ends Justin open his eyes and look straight to Brian's eyes. When the song ends Justin immediately let go of Brian, he was surprised to see everyone watching them.

Brian: thank you!

Justin: shit! This is a very corny song.

Brian: I think it's romantic.

Justin: yeah right! As if you know anything about romance.

Brian: you thought me didn't you?

Justin: Can you please stop that! What do you really want from me?

Brian: I just wanted to remind you about the bet between me and Kurt.

Justin: fuck! Just forget it.

Brian: No way! A deal is a deal.

Justin: okay! What's your plan?

Brian: just wait it's a surprise. Just don't forget to bring some winter clothes.

After hearing that Justin walks out of the place and go to the toilet. Michael followed him.

Michael: what the fuck is that?

Justin: what's your problem? We were just dancing.

Michael: fuck you I know …

Justin: what do you really want?

Michael: want I want is for you to stay away from him. Stop hurting him. I saw his life fell apart after you leave and we all know that you don't have any plans to stay here for good, so don't give him false hopes. I love him so much and I am willing to sacrifice everything just to make him happy and we both know that you cannot do that. So why don't you just go back to New York where you really belong.

Justin: (laugh) you know you are just jealous because no matter how much you love him, and even if you are willing to do anything for him he will never love you the way you wanted him to. And no matter what you do we both know that I have that place in his heart that you can never have.

Michael: fuck you Justin! I am not asking you a favor I'm telling you to get the hell out of his life.

Justin: fuck you too Michael. I can do whatever I want, I don't care what you want. You can have him that is if you really can. (laugh to insult Michael)

Michael walks out. Justin feels guilty on what he said to Michael but relieved at the same time because those are the words that he wanted to say to him.


End file.
